Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2010-283406 discloses a backside-electrode-based solar cell including a monocrystal silicon substrate having formed on the backside thereof an amorphous silicon layer on which alternate n- and p-type amorphous semiconductor strips are formed. Electrodes are formed on the n- and p-type amorphous semiconductor strips. In this backside-electrode-based solar cell, each n-type amorphous semiconductor strip includes two insular n-type amorphous semiconductor strips separated by an intervening gap, whereas the p-type amorphous semiconductor strips are formed as continuous strips.